


Shirts

by corbeod



Series: TsukkiYama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Yamaguchi wears a new shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but oh well.
> 
> Inspiration for shirts: [Tsukishima's](https://www.tshirtxy.com/sites/default/files/styles/flexslider_full/public/tshirt-image-new/main/fresh-strawberry-t-shirt-for-girls-gray-roll-sleeve-t-shirts-berry-special-design-92679.jpg?itok=wMkD4IVd) and [Yamaguchi's](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1_eLWIpXXXXXOXVXXq6xXFXXXx/2015-Newest-Fashion-Summer-Women-s-T-shirt-Casual-Hamburger-and-French-Fries-Printing-Character-O.jpg)

“Tsukki! I think today will be a good day,” I shouted as the blond entered the room. He didn’t say anything but his head was tilted slightly.

“Momma and I went to the store yesterday. I found this-” I stopped to tug on the shirt I was wearing. It had the letters  _ BFF  _ with a cartoony picture of fries underneath. “-in the clearance aisle. I was barely able to convince her to buy it!”

Tsukki frowned, shaking his head for emphasis. “Can’t believe you’d do this to me.”

I think if I was in a cartoon, the animators would put question marks over my head. I probably looked like I’d been warned of flying cow-horse mutants who were ready to attack the Earth at any moment.

“After all we’ve been through,” Tsukki moved his glasses to wipe his eyes as if he was crying. “I am being replaced with fries.”

“Wha-” I started. Before I could finish, he gestured to my shirt. “Oh! Well, maybe, you’re the fries.”

Tsukki blinked, his eyes dusting pink. “Oh,” he said simply.

The next day he came to school wearing his  _ BERRY SPECIAL _ strawberry shirt. “You’re the strawberry, Yama.”


End file.
